Forum:Not on TV
by usb I see the files but not on TV (forced signature: Gusrotrek) :What are the file extensions of the files you are using? Have you seen any movies on your screenplay before? When you select the menu item "ScreenPlay Pro", what do you see? --JCoug 06:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I have the same problem. I see the files on the computer beut not on the TV. This happens at random. Files that I have watched before on the TV and the next time I want to watch it I cannot see the file on the TV. I have reinstalled the firmware, formatted the drive, reinstalled the files twice. Run chdsk with no faults reported. I also moved a few files to the root and then some of them played ok. File type is dvd copies in vob. One more thing is that I cannot see subfolders either for example kill beill subfolder 1 and 2 . (forced signature: 89.211.218.134) :Please sign your messages folks, it makes it easier to track multiple conversations in a single thread. :Disappearing files can happen when the drive is powered off without a proper shutdown. Standby on the remote works for that. Shutting it off through a switched outlet or unplugging it from the computer without "safely remove hardware" selection can cause the NTFS partition to lose files. As I'm playing around with it, I'm finding that shutting it off at the console may also cause these kinds of problems. :VOBs have a special treatment. When you select a directory with VOBs/IFOs in it, the player automatically launches the movie so you don't see the other folders unless you stop the movie. :I have on occasion lost movies too, and it's so far only been on the main drive. So I am now keeping all my movies on external USB drives connected to the ScreenPlay (I use WD Elements, they work great and will shut off when you shut off the drive.) I've actually changed the main drive to EXT3 and added links to my movies on the external drives so it looks like they are on the main drive. So far I have not lost any movies on my external drives. I think it may be due to the fact that the ScreenPlay mounts these as read only drives, so it won't be messing around with the file tables. But even with EXT3, I'm finding I have to run an fsck once in a while on the main drive. But in my firmware hacking, I end up having to shut the drive off on the front panel many times and I don't think this does a proper shutdown. --JCoug 18:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The files are indistinguishable can be iso, VBO, and so on. The strange thing is that when I connect the PS for usb to the PC I see all files. But when I try to do with the TV in the "screenplay pro" and I select the files and some directories will not be seen for more than they are. The same happens if I try to see through the network. Should partition? -- gusrotrek 89.211.218.134, which firmware version you use? -- gusrotrek : gusrotrek, Number of files in one folder might be causing a problem as well. Do you have a huge list of files there? --shades In some directories, if there are large numbers of files in others. So I'm thinking that either the NTFS or the firmware ---> gusrotrek